Fool in Love
by Goddess001
Summary: Quistis is stressed and really needs a vacation, someone is willing to escort her but she knows he'll just be trouble! Please ~*R&R*~ (Seiftis)
1. Vacation Needed

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. It all belongs to Squaresoft. ***sniffs* **Lucky them. 

A/N: I was going to just post the whole story at once, like when I was done with it all, but I decided that I could do this thing in chapters that way anyone who wants to can read it now. I'll be posting the upcoming chapters soon. It's summer and I have a lot of time on my hands. Well read on, and reviews are what keep me going. ~*Please review!!*~

It was becoming the end of yet another year when Quistis Trepe stormed out of the elevator and down the hall to her classroom. It was another time for Instructor Trepe to turn so many of her students into righteous SeeDs. Quistis usually became stressed at this time of year and everyone knew to stay away from her, everyone that is except for Seifer Almasy.

            _'Why must Cid be so difficult?'_ she asked herself sitting down at her desk. _'He tells me to take a break when I need to be here to help my students.'_ Quistis was so caught up her in own thoughts that she didn't even notice Seifer sneak in and sit at his old desk.

            "Ah!" Quistis jumped, putting her hand to her chest like she was trying to stop her beating heart fro suddenly jumping out. "Seifer you know better than to sneak up on people like that!"

            "Sorry _Instructor_, I didn't mean to scare you," he replied placing his hands on the smooth surface of the desk. He turned on the computer screen and watched, remembering his times at that very desk. Quistis stared at him, observing how the screen lit up his face and made him seem so different. "What is it? What are you staring at?"

            His voice and his words shook Quistis back into reality. "What? Oh sorry I was…just thinking that's all. I talked to Cid a while ago and he told me that I needed to take a vacation. I mean, so close to graduation and he wants me to leave the Garden," Quistis said taking off her glasses and resting her head on the cold desk. 

            "I think that you need one," Seifer said turning off the computer screen and getting up.

            "Do you remember when Squall was sitting right there," Quistis began pointing to the seat next to Seifer. "And the two of you would always fight no matter what the subject was? I think that I started losing my hair at one point or another. I was always so stressed because of you two," Quistis laughed. She lapsed into a little giggling phase and when she stopped holding her sides, Seifer stared at her giving her a weird look. Tear tracks stained her face and all of a sudden her joy went to frustration and she began hitting the desk and crying at the same time.

            "Quistis?" Seifer said rushing out of his seat. "Quisty what's wrong?"

            "I need a vacation Seifer, I really do. Even though it is graduation, I think that I'm going to pass on going with them to Dollet city. I'll ask Xu if she'll fill in for me," Quistis said wiping her cheeks. She laughed and sighed, and looked at Seifer who ended up on his knees in front of her. He actually looked worried. 

            "Well like I said, you need it," Seifer said getting up and dusting off his knees. He walked to the door and watched as the gray door slid open. He turned around and couldn't help himself. "You look like shit."

*           *            *            *

            "So you decided to take me up on my offer Quistis?" Cid asked sitting back on his chair. Quistis stood with her hands behind her back and her posture picture perfect. She nodded. "Very well, I'm going to send you on a two week vacation to Deling City. It will do you good."

            "Thank you sir," she replied.

            "Your welcome. I'll send a message to Xu and tell her that she will be going with the students on their mission to Dollet City," he said. "And don't worry, I'm sure that they will do fine. They had an excellent teacher."

            "Thank you again sir," Quistis blushed. "I feel that a vacation will do me good."

            "All right, I will call for your train ticket and you should probably start packing now. I will call you back to my office once everything is in order. You are dismissed."

            "Thank you," Quistis bowed and exited to the elevator. She let out a long sigh and relaxed against the wall. _'Deling City will be great,'_ she thought to herself. _'I'll get to do some shopping and I could go over to the beach too. It should only be an hour away.'_ She was so lost in thought once again, that she didn't really notice when the elevator came to a stop.

            "You just gonna stand there Instructor?" Seifer's deep voice asked.

            "Huh? Oh sorry," Quistis replied stepping out on the first floor.

            "Quisty! I was lookin' for you!" Selphie's high voice shrieked across the Garden. She ran over to the elevator and looked at Seifer, not really acknowledging that he was there, and then turned to Quistis. "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

            "No," Seifer's stern voice called from the elevator. 

            Quistis turned around suddenly. "What was that?"

            "No. You always let people take advantage of you, so why not stand up for once and turn this ditz down? I already know what she's going to ask you because she asked me," he replied leaning against the rail of the small elevator.

            "Just because _you're_ an ass doesn't mean that Quisty is too, and besides who said that we were taking advantage of Quistis. We would never," Selphie said putting her hands on her hips.

            "I need some air," Quistis mumbled and pushed passed past Selphie. 

            "Wait a second! I was wondering if you could help out in the Festival Committee. Please! We're swamped with this dance that we're hosting," Selphie begged, putting her hands together. 

            Seifer rolled his eyes from the elevator and pushed the third floor button. "I can't," Quistis said rubbing her temples. "I'm leaving tomorrow for Deling City. Headmaster Cid is sending me there."

            "What for? Are you having a mission or something? Oh no that means that you're going to miss the dance on Friday!" Selphie exclaimed. She pouted and walked with Quistis who was heading for her dorm.

            "No, there's no mission. I'm having a vacation that's all."

            "Oh, a vacation already? So close to graduation?" Selphie asked.

            "Xu is going to take over for me. I need the rest and most of all down time," Quistis finished. "Well I should get going Selphie. I need to pack for Deling and I'm so sorry that I'm going to miss out on your dance. I bet it'll be great though," she said reaching her dorm room. "Why don't you ask Rinoa to help you with the committee? I'm sure she'll be glad to help."

            "Thanks Quisty! I almost forgot about her. I already have Irvy and Zell working on putting up the decorations. I hope you have fun in Deling! I'll miss you!" Selphie replied hugging her friend.

            "I'm coming back, don't worry," she answered and stepped into her room. She watched the door slide closed and collapsed onto her bed. She curled up into the blankets and fell asleep. She'd have to worry about packing later.

*           *            *            *

            When Quistis finally woke up from her nap, she turned to her nightstand to see that it was already eight thirty. She had been asleep for two hours. She stretched out on her comfy queen sized bed, and watched the ceiling. _'Remember Trepe, you have to start packing,'_ she told herself. As she lifted herself up from the bed, she let out a small groan and put a hand to her head. The room was spinning. _'A damn migraine again. I always get them this time of year and I wonder why,'_ she asked herself sarcastically. She changed from her clothes and got into her comfy, but short, rose colored robe.

Quistis went to her bathroom and turned on the hot water. A bath would sooth her nerves. She took her suitcase out of the closet and started packing her things. _'I wonder if I should bring my weapon,'_ she thought. "Mind as well," she spoke out loud and stuffed it under all of her clothes, and right to the bottom.

A slight knocking came from her door and she suspected it to be Selphie. She tied the knot loosely on her robe and walked to the door. When she opened it, it was the last person who was close to Selphie. "What do you want Seifer?" Quistis asked putting her hands on her hips and shifting her weight to one hip.

"Just being messenger boy today," he answered.

"Since when did you ever do that?" she asked walking away from the door and going to the bathroom to turn off the water. Steam was coming out of the bathroom the water was so hot.

"Since now. Headmaster has been calling you over the PA for a long time now and he sent me to come and get you," Seifer replied entering her room. He was looking around her dorm when he was caught off guard. A pair of hands were on his chest pushing him out of the door.

"Oh no! I was asleep! Why didn't you come wake me up?!" she asked running to her closet.

The door had closed and Seifer was on the outside trying to talk in. he was banging on the door, scaring people who were passing by and moving people out of their rooms to come and look what was going on. "How was I supposed to know?!"

"Never mind!" the muffled shout came from the room.

"What are you looking at?!?" he asked people who were staring. Doors closed and students scooted by.

A couple of seconds later, Quistis came out of her room with jean shorts and a gray shirt on. She didn't have time to change into her uniform. "Stop that Seifer."

"Damn Trepe. You should wear that more often," she said following her. She still had that instructor walk and her poise was still perfect. The only real difference was the way she was dressed. Her uniform was replaced with casual clothes and her hair was finally down for once.

"Watch yourself Seifer," she said walking into the elevator. "Even though I'm not armed, I can still beat the shit out of you." Seifer laughed and put his arm around her waist. She didn't do anything to stop him but couldn't help but laugh. There was no truth in that statement but it was mandatory that she didn't let Seifer get to her. His arm around her waist was just like a brother hugging a sister and nothing more. If Zell had done the same thing, she wouldn't have minded either.

When the elevator opened, Quistis did push him off of her then, and he did a half grunt half laugh. She smiled and walked into the Headmaster's office. "I'm sorry about that sir. I was sleeping and didn't hear you call for me."

"That's quiet all right," Cid replied. He smiled at her and noticed her different attire. "Ready for that vacation already?" he laughed at his own comment and reached into his desk to pull out a ticket. "Here is you train ticket and it leaves at ten o'clock in the morning. Just be ready."

"Yes sir."

"Oh and Quistis?" he said handing her the ticket. "Have fun." She nodded and walked out of the office and down the elevator. "Seifer," he began walking back to his desk. Seifer followed and sat in the chair in front of Cid. "You know what to do. Here's you ticket." He nodded and put the ticket in his trench coat pocket.

A/N: Chapter 2 should be out in a day or two so just keep checkin' and tell me what you think. Was it absolutely boring? ***sad pouty face*** Was it even good? Well, if it wasn't it'll get better, promise!


	2. Train Trouble

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

At eight thirty, Quistis woke up feeling refreshed. Last night she had her wonderful bath, and then packed for two weeks in Deling City. All she had to do now was get dressed and head to Balamb to wait for the train. _'Now what should I wear?' _she asked herself, standing in front of her closet. She decided on something comfortable. Jeans and a red shirt would have to do for now. So, she put on her jean shorts and red top that showed a little of her midriff but who could complain.

_'Now onto the hair,'_ she thought. As she walked into the bathroom her hair was all around her and she had to laugh. Mornings were not her favorite part of the day. She styled her hair in a high ponytail deciding that that was what would look best with her current outfit.

"Quistis!" a voice shouted through the door.

"Zell? Irvine? What are you guys doing here?" she asked opening the door.

"We just came to say good-bye," Zell said hugging his friend. It was a cute sight to see because Quistis was a bit taller than her friend. She was happy though that they came to see her off on her vacation.

"We hope you have a good time," Irvine said taking his turn at giving her a hug. Irvine, on the other hand, was a different story. Quistis had to stand on her tiptoes to almost reach his height. _'Everyone had to be so damn tall…well almost everyone…'_

"Thank you. I think that this is going to be fun," Quistis replied. "Tell Rinoa and Squall that I said good-bye and Selphie…well I told her bye yesterday but tell her that I do wish I could go to her dance."

"Quistis! Are you ready yet?" Seifer's voice asked from behind Irvine and Zell.

"What?"

"Well hurry up! I'm not going to wait all god-damned day ya know!" he shouted. All three of them looked at Seifer like he was crazy. Seifer just looked back and gave Quistis that infamous grin that he was known by.

"What are you talking about?"

"Headmaster's orders. Got to see you to your train," Seifer answered. "Doesn't trust you."

"Yes well, I didn't think that he would," Quistis rolled her eyes, and turned back to Zell and Irvine. "I better be going but don't forget to tell the others that I'll see them in two weeks. Maybe I could give Rinoa a call from my hotel or something but –"

"Listen, we don't have all day. She's got to be going so," Seifer said walking in between them and pushing Quistis inside her own room. "_Get lost_!" he yelled and the door shut in their faces.  

"Seifer! That was very rude of you! I was just saying good-bye!!" she yelled. Irvine and Zell could hear the two bickering and laughed to each other. As they walked away, they could still here the two yelling and it was even funnier the second time.

            "Come on Quistis, we need to get moving," Seifer said looking around for a bag of some sort. 

Quistis was sitting on the bed, legs crossed, and eyes closed. "It's only nine Seifer calm down. We have about an hour to waste. Why do you want to get there so early?"

"Because we wouldn't want to be late now would we?" he said grinning, stopping the suitcase in the closet. "It's your first day on vacation and we don't want you to miss the train."

Quistis watched as he grabbed her suitcase, and her arm, and was just as surprised to find herself out of her dorm in less then a second. "Seifer wait! Seifer let me go!" she screamed. People started staring and people started gasping. "Wait a minute god-damnit!  I have to get some other stuff!"

He let go and watched as she brushed out her clothes and began walking back to her room. "Can't you at least walk a little bit faster?" he asked.

"No," she answered in her instructor tone. She resumed her perfect poise and Seifer sulked next to her.

*            *            *            *

Seifer and Quistis had gotten into Balamb thirty minutes later and were waiting to board the train. An attendant was helping to put her luggage at the back storage area of the train and Seifer was tapping his foot waiting for them to finish. Quistis nodded and put out her hand. "Thank you," Seifer could hear her mumble and watched as she walked back to meet him.

"Okay everything's in order," she said. He was towering over her but she didn't feel uneasy. She was used to it. "I just wanted to say thank you for seeing my on the train but you can return to Garden now. I won't try anything."

Seifer laughed and shook his head, "No I trust you. I just well, I guess I'll just make sure the train gets off."

"Oh that's not necessary," she began but a different attendant came next to her and interrupted her.

"Mr. Almasy," he said bowing his head. "We have already loaded your luggage on the train. All you need to do is show your ticket to the person at the front of the train."

"What?!?" Quistis turned on Seifer.

"Well –"

"Don't!" she said, putting her hand up to silence him. "I cannot believe this! Cid doesn't even trust me enough to have fun on _my own_!!" she yelled, storming off and onto the train.

Seifer turned on the attendant that happened to let his secret out. "Thanks a lot asshole," he replied stomping onto the train after Quistis. The horn blew just about ten minutes after Seifer got on. They were both sitting at opposite sides of the train and it was probably better that way.

A/N: Chapter 3 is on its way!! ***jumps up and down*** Tee hee! Please, if you possibly could, review my story and tell me what you think. Reviews help me to write. They keep my going! ~Sorry this was sooo short! ~


	3. Hotel Hostility

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

_'Hyne, I can't believe that he would do that!' _Quistis thought to herself as she was sulking in her seat. _'Doesn't anyone think I can have fun?!'_ she asked and jumped when the unexpected attendant suddenly came around and asked to see her ticket. 

"Sorry about that miss," he said checking her ticket over.

"That's quite all right," Quistis said taking her papers back. "I'm always lost in thought."

"Who isn't? Oh, your friend Mr. Almasy is up at the front," the attendant said but knew he said the wrong thing when Quistis gave him an evil eye and returned to starting at the seat in front of her. "Sorry about that miss."

"You didn't know," Quistis answered.

"Well I figured since you both are SeeDs that you might what to be together but I guess I was wrong," he replied and began towards the next person when Quistis reached a hand out and touched his arm.

"Who is he sitting with?" 

"A redhead if I remember correctly. She was rather pretty, pale skin, beautiful figure, great boobs –"

"Thank you for that wonderful picture," Quistis said sarcastically, stopping him short of finishing. He nodded and went on his way. She was disgusted that Seifer was getting all the fun and this was supposed to be _her _vacation! _'Oh well…' _she thought to herself leaning back in her seat and closing her eyes.

Seifer, on the other hand was listening to the redhead who was sitting across from him. To some, he may have looked interested but, in all reality, he didn't really care what this girl was telling him. _'Hyne, why should I care if Quistis hates me or not, didn't she always?'_ he would ask himself over and over again.

"So anyway…" the redhead continued. Seifer nodded his head and gave an occasional 'oh really' and then his notorious grin. She just needed someone to listen to, and Seifer needed someone to take his mind off of things. Even though he couldn't stop himself from thinking having that beautiful lady sitting there was a frequent distraction.

"There will be food in the dinner compartment in about thirty minutes," an assistant said walking down the aisles of the train. _'Finally, I need some food…'_

Quistis was just drifting away in her own thoughts that she didn't hear someone settling into the seat across from her. She was staring out of the window watching the scenery pass by swiftly. "Excuse me miss?" a voice shook her from her dream world and she jumped. "I'm sorry, I was just wondering if this was your bag."

Quistis was sure she was turning a bright crimson color and nodded to the man. "It's all right, I'm just a little…jumpy that's all. And yes, that's mine. I didn't think that anyone was going to be joining me."

"That's all right," the man said, picking up her suitcase and placing it in the overhead compartment. "I'm Leo and you must be Venus right? You look like a beautiful goddess," he said taking her hand and kissing the front.

"That's original," Quistis mumbled under her breath. He smiled and she giggled. "No, the name is Quistis."

"Well it's nice to meet you," Leo said sitting back in his seat across from her, grinning from ear to ear.

"As it is you."

"There will be food in the dinner compartment in about ten minutes," an employee said walking past them and finishing down the aisle. 

"How about we do lunch?" Leo asked. Quistis nodded and took the arm that was extended out to her. She smiled as this wonderful and sexy guy was escorting her to the dinner compartment. He was tall like Seifer, but he had hazel colored eyes that were like deep pools. _'I swear you could get lost in those,'_ she thought. His arms were nice and firm like the rest of his body. He was buff and Quistis had to admit, those rippling muscles turned her on.

Up at the front of the train, Seifer had to excuse himself from the sexy redhead. He was glad to finally get out of there. After a while, instead of her being that beautiful girl sitting across from him, she was the annoying _bimbo_ that sat across from him. He mumbled under his breath and leered at people who even dared to look at him when he was stalking to the dinner compartment.

Once Seifer walked in he looked around for Quistis. _'I would have more fun just arguing with Quistis than it would be to go back to that and listen to her complain,' _Seifer thought. He heard Quistis whispering and looked over to his left. There he saw her. She was with a guy, and it wasn't him. Quistis smiled and reached out for her glass of water when she suddenly stopped her actions.

"What is it Quistis?" Seifer heard the man ask her and smirked as he made his way to their table.

"Seifer," she said looking up at his towering form. He stood tall and to most people, he would have been an intimidating man but Quistis, once again, was used to it. "What do you want?"

"Lunch, what else?" he said sneaking into the booth with his ex-instructor. "So who's this?"

"None of your business! And I do not appreciate you just coming over here and interrupting our lunch!" she shouted and someone dropped a plate listening to what she was saying. "Now," she said clearing her throat and lowering her voice, "Will you please leave?"

"Why don't you just say what you really feel," Seifer sarcastically spat and leaned against the booth's leather backing. Quistis rolled her eyes and pushed him out of the seat, ass first onto the floor. "What the hell was that for?!"

"As you would say Seifer…_get lost_," she declared. Leo had a look on his face like no other and Quistis laughed. "If you could only see yourself," she whispered and became more comfortable with this new person sitting across form her. Seifer on the other hand had gotten up and stormed off out of the compartment. He ordered a sandwich to be delivered to his seat, and even though they usually didn't do special deliveries, they did.

*            *            *            *

The train ride to Deling wasn't that long but Quistis already felt renewed. She didn't carry any stress and she had made a new friend along the way. A very _handsome_ new friend, as a matter of fact. She knew that she probably wouldn't see him ever again she was able to become comfortable rather quickly. 

Then again, Seifer was a massive ball of tension. He had a crick in his neck, his shoulders were tensed up and his ears hurt from listening to Elise, the wonderful and beautiful redhead, talk about all of her womanly problems. As Seifer exited the train, he wished all of his hurt and problems, onto Quistis. He could see her talking to that man Leo, who was helping her with all of her baggage. _'Why should I care? I mean it's not like I'm jealous,'_ Seifer said sulking off with his bag, and Hyperion, thrown over his shoulder.

  Quistis saw Seifer walking away from the train and a little piece of her heart gave out to him. "Thank you Leo," she said taking her bags from him. "It was nice meeting you but I should be going now."

"Are you sure that you don't need any help?" he asked trying to grab for her bag again.

Quistis laughed and pulled away. "No but thank you anyway. They're not too heavy I should be all right by myself," she finished and flashed one more bright smile at him before turning to run after Seifer. "Seifer wait!" she called and he stopped suddenly when he heard her voice calling out to him.

"What do you want Instructor? Do you want to humiliate me again in front on everyone?" he spat continuing at walk off at a very fast speed.

"No I don't but…Seifer slow down!" she called. "I just wanted to apologize. I was angry with everyone because they couldn't even trust me to have fun on my own and I was lashing out at you."

"Well did you ever think that maybe I needed a vacation too?" he asked softly.

"No I didn't. I was being selfish," Quistis admitted.

"Yea well, that's nothing new," Seifer said quickly walking away. 

Quistis was shocked and stood still, watching as her ex-student stalked away giving her the same attitude that he always had. She knew better than to apologize because he would have just thrown it in her face. "Asshole!" she called out after him and resumed to walking in a different direction. Even though Quistis couldn't see it and no one knew why he was doing it, Seifer grinned one of his legendary smiles and kept going.

*            *            *            *

Quistis had just checked into the Galbadia Hotel and was ready fro a nice relaxing nap. Then she figured she would go to the hotel pool and have a swim. Maybe she would go out to eat and then to do some light shopping but right now, after the trip from Balamb to Deling, she was ready for just a slight nap to replenish her strength. "Thank you," she said taking her key for her room that was located on the third floor. "Do you think someone could bring my baggage up to my room?" 

"Yes ma'am. I'll send someone right away," the hotelkeeper said.

Quistis nodded and headed for her room. An attendant came around shortly after carrying her bags. She thanked him and sent him off with a small tip. She walked around looking through the bathroom and then the small living room that had a sofa and a chair. The bedroom is what had her stumped. There were bed smaller beds when there should have been one big one. Maybe they had just screwed up on her room, so she went to changing her clothes and slipped into an oversized white tee and pulled her hair free of it's prison atop her head. 

Quistis was just about to pull the sheets back when someone knocked on the door. _'I wonder who that could be…'_ she asked herself slowly padding across the faded red carpet in her bare feet. She opened the door only to slam it shut again. "What do you want Seifer?" she scream through the door.

"Well unless _you're_ in the wrong room, this is my room too," he said placing his key in the hole and turning it so that the door unlocked and Quistis was pushed aside. "Looks like we're going to be bunking together," he replied, walking into the room and placing his things down upon a bed.

"What?!? I never agreed to this!" she shouted to the attendant who was holding up one of Seifer's bags. 

"I'm sorry miss but you'll have to take this up with the hotelkeeper. I have no control over who stays in your room when he was given the same key as you," he said placing the bag down, and nodding to Quistis and Seifer.

"I cannot believe this," she mumbled under her breath. "I don't have time to go and complain now, so just keep to your own bed and I'll stick to mine," Quistis spoke to the man unpacking his things. 

"No problem Quisty," he answered. "I'm going out so don't worry about me bothering you."

"Thank you," she said sitting down in her bed and watching as he came closer to the door. "Oh and Seifer could you possibly do me a favor and not bring your whores back to the room please?" she calmly asked before sliding into her bed and closing her pale blue eyes.

"Bitch," he murmured and slammed the door shut behind him.

A/N: I hope this chapter was better. I actually had fun writing it! ***winks*** Please ~*R&R*~ it helps a lot. Seifer and Quistis sure seem to be having a lot of problems and no matter what they do, for some reason they always end up together…now why is that? ***evil grin*** Chapter 4 on it's way!!


	4. Apologies and Discoveries

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

About an hour later, Quistis had woken up from her sleep and found that Seifer had not returned. She looked at his neat bed and half unpacked duffel bag, when she decided she needed some air. _'A nice swim will do me good,'_ she thought to herself, throwing off the sheets and walking into the bathroom. 

She changed into a white bikini and grabbed a towel off of the shelf and headed out the door. _'I know that I shouldn't be worried but Seifer is out there doing Hyne knows what and frankly I'm a little concerned…'_ Quistis thought never giving the lobby a second glance. She had promised herself that she would go and get this room mix up fixed, but she just couldn't bring herself to do it.  

Seifer sat alone in the bar of the hotel and watched as Quistis made her way to the swimming pool. He could see her blonde hair and perfect body even if she was too lost in thought to think of him. He hid in the back with the shadows and grinned occasionally at the waitress that came around to refill his drink. _'Get those thoughts out of your head Almasy, what would Quistis want with you anyway…' _he thought half drunk and half sober. He had grown to like fighting with his ex-instructor and making her blush a bright crimson color sometimes. He especially liked it when she would smile at him. She gave that smile only to him and not even Puberty Boy got that privilege.

Quistis only swam in the pool for about thirty minutes but she lounged in the side for about an hour thinking only about one person. During her hour of reevaluating, she got to thinking about Seifer. His likes and dislikes, his cuteness and annoyingness, his bad boy attitude and then his very subtle romantic side. Quistis hid behind her big sunglasses and smiled to herself frequently thinking of all her fun days teaching. But then there was that slight pang in her heart when she would remember the Sorceress War and how everything turned out. _'That's the past; stop thinking about it. It's over…'_

Things went smoothly over those next couple of hours and Quistis began to worry when it became ten o'clock and Seifer still wasn't back. '_He left over three hours ago! Oh, where could he be?' _she asked herself mentally. '_He's a big boy Quistis…leave him be,'_ she thought, climbing into her cold bed and turning of the lights.

It was about midnight when Quistis heard the door open and someone walking in. Quistis' eyes shot open and she gripped the sheets tighter. Her weapon was sitting neatly on the nightstand and if she could only –

"Shit!" the voice mumbled after stumbling into the coffee table. "God-damned room!"

Quistis sat up in her bed and strained her eyes in the darkness that was surrounding her. "Seifer? Seifer is that you?" she called her head moving from side to side searching for the sound of his voice.

"What do you want?" he muttered. Quistis could hear the squeaking of the bed under his weight as he shifted and moved. Even though he was in the next bed, she could smell the liquor that was lingering on his body. Quistis slowly shifted herself too and lowered onto the bed. 

She turned to her side and stared at what she thought was his back. "Seifer? I wanted to apologize."

"For what?" he coughed out.

"Because even if I was joking earlier, I didn't have any right to say those things I did," Quistis stated. She listened for a smart-ass comeback but she wasn't given one. He moved again and turned his face on her. She could see his burning green eyes and was almost startled by them.

"I'll be leaving in the morning Quistis."

"No, no! You don't have to. I think that maybe us sharing a room will…will um, help to clear up our little problems," Quistis replied. Hopefully she didn't sound too desperate, but in her heart she really wanted him to stay. They had become friends ever since the end of the Sorceress War and she didn't want this stupid little fight to mess that up. 

"Whatever," he muttered giving Quistis his back. 

She shook her head and tried to go back to sleep. _'You just can't win with him can you?'_ she thought. 

It was later that night when Quistis was awakened by Seifer's mumbling and ranting. She was ready to throw one of her pillows over there to shut him up but then she realized what he was mumbling about. He was having nightmares about the War. Maybe it wasn't just her that had them every once in a while. Seifer seemed like the one to most likely have nightmares about what he did. He couldn't stop what he was doing to his friends and he had almost killed them because of it. 

Quistis threw off the sheets and went over to his bedside. "Seifer wake up," she called shaking him by the shoulder. His ranting continued and she became scared. "Damnit Seifer wake up!" she screamed and he sat straight up, breathing hard and sweat running off his forehead. 

"Hyne," he whispered and brought his hand to his head. 

"Seifer…" Quistis said touching his shoulder. "It's all right." He shook her hand off and she wasn't surprised when he did that. She closed her eyes and smiled. "Okay then," she said moving behind Seifer. He tensed and sat completely still. She placed her arms on his shoulders and began a steady rhythm, massaging his rigid muscles. "Tell me what you dreamed about."

"What? Why? Stop that," he commanded, trying to shrug her off.

"Just for once, would you stop acting like an asshole and loosen up? I'm trying to help," Quistis said sternly, almost in her instructor tone. He sighed and she resumed her massage. "So, are you going to tell me what your dream was about or do I have to beat it out of you?" she teased. She laughed but noticed that he wasn't. "It was a joke."

"I know," he said. "I'm trying to figure out where I should begin…" he replied. He told Quistis all about his nightmare and she was shocked. Ultimeica had come back and took over his body. He could see everything he was doing and watched as he killed all his friends. 

"It's all right Seifer," she said flattening her hands across his broad chest. Her heart fluttered as she felt is firm muscles react. "We all have nightmares about those days. You've just got to remember that it's the past and you can't change it. All you can do is accept it and move on because if you don't it'll eat away at you until there's nothing left." She sighed, looking over at the clock. "We better get some sleep, it's already two in the morning," she said trying to push Seifer off. "Seifer? Seifer? Oh Hyne…" she moaned settling into Seifer's bed. He had fallen asleep. "This is going to be a long night." _And that must have been the only time Seifer didn't have another nightmare…_

*           *           *           *

Seifer groaned as he rolled over onto his back. His head was throbbing and he knew this was going to be the worst hangover ever. The opened curtain wasn't helping and he was about ready to kill the person who opened it. He tried to sit up but the room started spinning. He threw an arm over his eyes and pulled the sheets over his head with the other. 

"So, I see that you're up now," a voice called above him. Seifer pulled the white thin sheet back and opened his eyes to see Quistis standing next to him with her hands on her hips and her hair falling down in her face. "How's that hangover?" she teased and hold out two tablets and a glass of water.

"Thanks," he muttered and took the two pills. 

"I ordered breakfast for you," she said walking away from him and into the bathroom. "It's on the table."

"So you don't want me to leave now?" he called to her from his bed.

"No…well not yet anyway," she taunted and reached over to the sofa and threw a pillow at him. Sleeping with Seifer in her arms changed the way she looked at him. She could see him in a whole new light. Even though he was probably too drunk too remember anything that happened last night, that was best. 

She smiled and pulled her hair back in a ponytail. "What was that for?" Seifer asked.

"Oh nothing," she said snapping the rubber band onto her hair. "I'm going running on the beach so I'll see you later," Quistis said sitting on the couch and tying her shoes. 

"Why don't you stay and eat with me?" Seifer called trying to stand up. He stumbled and flopped back down onto the bed. Quistis giggled and walked over to help him to the couch. "We could go to the beach later and eat now. How about it?"

"I don't know Seifer I really should go running. I need to get back into shape."

"If that body isn't in shape than I'd like to see what is," Seifer teased. "Please Quisty?"

"All right but then you have to take me to the beach," Quistis replied and sat down with Seifer on the couch and then prepared to have a wonderful breakfast.

*           *           *           *

That morning had been perfect even with the few of Seifer's smart-ass comments. Quistis had welcomed them and even laughed. Just as he had promised, he took Quistis to the beach. She threw on her peach colored bikini, big white hat, and strappy sandals. She wrapped her white sarong around her waist and waited while Seifer changed into his trunks. She laughed when he practically tripped over the coffee table after seeing her. "Damn Quistis! Do I need to bring my Hyperion?"

"What for?"

"To beat off all the guys that are gonna hit on you!" he said helping her up from her seat on the sofa. 

The trip to the beach was exceptionally perfect. Seifer brought a small striped umbrella and put it so that Quistis wouldn't have the sun beating down on her. She smiled and laughed girlishly sitting down on her towel. She opened her book and began reading while Seifer snored, taking in the sun. Girls passing giggled and ran past him but he didn't even notice, the poor thing, _too busy sleeping,_ Quistis thought devilishly. 

Seifer woke up a while later and stretched for all the drooling girls that found their way next to him. "Still reading that book Quistis?" he asked leaning back on his elbows.

"Yes I am," she replied turning a page.

"Well I need some water. I think I'm gonna take a swim," he stated, getting up and walking for the ocean. The little fan club that he had created followed him and when he turned around he gave them all a notorious Seifer Almasy grin. Even if Quistis didn't notice it, that one was especially for her.

Just when she was getting to a good part in her book, a hand reached under her chin and pulled her face up. She jumped and lifted her head higher to see the face. She presumed it was Seifer at first but then noticed this person was far from Seifer. "Leo?!"

A/N: Well what did ya think? ***grins evilly*** I hope that I left you totally hating me! That was the point. Don't worry the next chapter will be up in a couple of days. I know I'm updating fast but like I said I have a lot of time on my hands and it's really pathetic that this is all I do. Oh well at least you all are going to be satisfied. Please ~*R&R*~ it helps me a lot and it really keeps me going!!


	5. Reunions and Mystery Meetings

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

            "Hello beautiful," Leo whispered in a soft voice. He smiled and brought let go of her chin. Instead he took her hand and kissed it like he had on the train. She watched him intently and began to worry. "What's wrong?"

            "Oh nothing," she said shakily and snatched her hand back. "So what are you doing here?"

            "I live right over there," he said pointing to a small homey beach house. "Well actually it's just a summer home but I love to stop by once in a while just to check up on it and catch some fresh air too. What about you? I thought you were going to Deling."

            "Oh yes I am," Quistis replied and tucked and stray strand of hair that had snuck from under her hat, back behind her ear. She hoped Leo didn't notice the slight shake in her hand. "I'm checked into the Galbadia Hotel but um…my friend and I drove over here. He promised he'd take me to the beach."

            "Oh _that_ one," Leo said nodding his head and scratching his chin.

            "What does that mean?" Quistis asked suddenly becoming angry. _'Who is he to say who I can come to the beach with and not come to the beach with?!?'_ she demanded in her mind. She watched as he rolled the idea of Quistis and the guy from the lunch compartment on the train, coming to the beach together and not tearing each other apart, in his head.

            "Is he your boyfriend?"

            "No but we've become…good friends," she said pausing to hear the sound of that come out of her own mouth. Somehow it didn't seem right. All that time fighting the Sorceress War, he was known as the 'enemy' but now they had become 'good friends'. Maybe it was possible.

            "Oh I see," Leo replied staring at Quistis intensely. He smiled and reached for her hand again. "Join me for lunch Quistis. Your friend, Seifer was it? He can tag along too if he likes."

            "So who do we have here?" a voice behind Leo asked. Seifer stood tall as he looked down upon the two who were sitting in the sand of the beach. His hand reached up and slipped through his hair, slipping it back into place. Quistis sat there astonished watching, as Seifer's sleek look was made even sexier only by his wet hair.

            "Quistis? Quistis?"

            "Huh? Oh sorry Leo," she said turning bright red and closing her eyes to stop Seifer's infamous grin, which she knew was etched onto his face, from reaching her eyes and making her blush even more. "I'm sorry but I don't think that lunch will be possible. We had a late breakfast."

            "Oh well how about dinner?" he asked not bothering to notice Seifer's presence.

            "I don't know," she said shaking her head. "It's really short notice and I don't know if I can be ready."

            "Don't worry about what you look like, just come and have dinner with me. Please?" Leo asked and watched, as Quistis' features changed and he knew that she was about ready to say yes to his offer.

            "She's busy tonight," Seifer said from the background.

            "Oh? You are?" Leo asked lifting one perfect eyebrow over at Quistis. She didn't know how to answer his question. Sure something had changed between her and Seifer but what if she passed up this ideal opportunity with this wonderful man? What if she made the wrong decision and left Seifer who could have been the one she was waiting for. _'What? Did I just say that?'_ she asked herself. She smiled and knew the answer. "Yes I am Leo. I'm so sorry that I couldn't join you for dinner but it was really nice seeing you again."

            "Okay," he said throwing up his hands in a defeated position. "Maybe I'll see you around Deling sometime."

            "Maybe," she answered and waved as he walked off into the distance. She stared at Seifer as he took his seat next to Quistis. "Don't even," she replied and picked up her discarded book.

            "What?" Seifer feigned innocence and Quistis couldn't help but laugh at him.  

            "So, do we really have something planned tonight or did I just pass up the greatest chance to get out of my hotel room?" Quistis asked lifting a blonde eyebrow. 

            Seifer laughed and put his hands behind his head staring up Quistis. "No actually if you want, I did have something that we could do tonight," he said grinning. Quistis smiled and obviously her answer was 'okay, don't be late'. The rest of the day was a quiet one, Seifer occasionally throwing in a smart-ass comment here and there. Quistis would retort sometimes, but then she would smile and nod not letting him totally get to her. About an hour later, they had packed their things in the rental car and drove back to Deling. Quistis had forgotten her book lying on the beach but someone was there ready to have a reason to see her again, just to return her book…   

*           *            *            *

            That night around six o'clock, Seifer had told Quistis to be ready. They would be leaving in thirty minutes to go out. Quistis had insisted that he tell her where they were going so she would know what to wear, and all Seifer said was that it was close by and that they would be on their feet a lot.

            "All right but I still think that you should give me more time!" Quistis called from the bathroom.

            "Stop complaining and hurry up! I'm going to go down to the lobby to make sure some things are taken care of! I'll be back to get you!' he yelled shutting the door, letting Quistis get ready in peace. Maybe he could be a gentleman after all. She already knew that he could be her knight in shining armor but now he was showing the fragile romantic side of himself and Quistis found it more and more appealing each second.

            She dressed up in her long red grown and let her hair down since she knew that Seifer liked it better down. He told her that once out of the blue and Quistis blushed. She sat on the bed slipping on her stiletto heels and walking over to the mirror once more to get a final look at herself.

            "Damn Quistis! Why don't you ever wear this kind of stuff around Garden?" Seifer asked slamming the door shut. Quistis laughed and covered her mouth. She lowered her head to hide the deep blush that was climbing into her face. Seifer grunted and walked over to Quistis. "So, are you ready?"

            "Of course," she said and slipped past him to grab her shawl that hung in the closet. "So are you going to tell me where we are going tonight Mister Mystery?"

            "Nope not just yet," Seifer said coming up behind Quistis and wrapping a blindfold over her eyes.

            "What are you doing?!" Quistis yelped. 

            "Just wait and see," he replied and pushed her through the door. "Trust me Quistis. I won't let you fall," Seifer said taking her arms and pinning them to her sides once he saw that she had stretched her arms out to feel if she was going to hit anything, and not to mention trip over something. 

A/N: What do you think? Are things moving a bit too fast? I was going to wait and finish this chapter with all the goody details like where Seifer was going to take her but I figured why not leave it like this so that the readers have to wait and see what happens? ***grin* **Sorry I know you must hate that! I do too! But I couldn't resist!


	6. Misery...I don't think so!

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

            Quistis knew that she was being led out of the hotel and down the street, by noticing the quiet interior of the hotel soon went to the hustle and bustle of the busy streets of Deling. She quickly became aware that they had stopped not too far from the hotel and were going into a door that quieted all the noise of the streets and filled her ears with sweet music coming from what seemed to be a piano.

            "Okay ready?" Seifer asked holding onto her shoulders tightly. Quistis nodded and waited as she felt him slowly untying the blindfold. When her vision returned to her, she had to cover her mouth to stop from yelling. She jumped up and down and threw herself at Seifer. "I guess that means you like it."

            "Oh Hyne, it's perfect!" Quistis said hugging Seifer. Her heart soared when she felt his arms snake around her waist. _'At least he didn't pull away…'_ she thought sighing into his shirt. 

            He smiled against her hair. "I knew that you'd like it. The White Rose is not far from the hotel. It's only about a block away," Seifer said pulling back and letting her look around. The club was covered in red velvet carpet just like a rose. The tables and chairs were white and looked beautiful compared to the darker coloring of the floor. The piano that sat upon the small stage was white and was almost like the icing on the cake. The pianist sitting at the piano was singing a song that Quistis couldn't quite remember but she knew it from somewhere. No one was present at the club and the chairs were seated on top of the tables like it was closing time. "I pulled a favor and got them to open the club tonight just for us. It's usually not open on Thursdays. They have to get ready for the crowds on Friday."

            "Oh I see," Quistis replied, walking up to the one table that had not been put away. She touched the cold surface and trailed her finger across the top as she walked around staring at the candle in the center. "I love it Seifer thank you. I'm not sure what all this means though."

            Seifer walked up next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist pulling her closer. "I'm not sure either but I know that whatever it is, I don't want this feeling to end Quistis."

            She sighed and leaned into his embrace. _'Hyne, this trip is already confusing me and it's only been my second day here!' _she thought closing her eyes as Seifer lead her into a dance. The swayed in each other's arms listening to the steady beat of the piano.

            _Shadows are falling all over town_

_            Another night the blues got me down_

_            Oh misery…I sure could use some company_

            Quistis could hear Seifer's deep breathing and tried to match it with her own. Her red grown was almost invisible as it blended in with the deep wine color of the floor. She stood on her toes and looked in Seifer's eyes. The deep hazel color just about made Quistis weak in the knees. She reached up and touched his hair, ruffling it, and laughing at the look that Seifer was giving her. She smiled and kissed his nose.

            "What was that for?" he asked holding her again.

            "I was just making sure that this was real," Quistis replied standing on her feet again. She blushed and hid her face in Seifer's shirt. "I didn't want this to be a dream."

            _Since he's been gone I ain't been the same_

_I carry the weight like an ol' ball and chain_

_Guess it's all meant to be…for love to cause me misery_

Their dance had slowed into a simple swaying, but they both knew that it wasn't definitely something more than simple. They had entered the city of Deling practically hating each other and in two days time, they had learned to love. Maybe it wasn't love just yet, but it was unquestionably something more than liking each other. It was like they shared a bond. In a way, maybe they did. They had known each other ever since they were children and they knew each other's habits even more than they knew their own. 

_Misery…Misery_

_Tell me why must my heart make a fool out of me_

_Seems it's my destiny…_

_For love to cause me misery_

"Quistis?"

"Hmm?" she asked. 

"Why do you…" he trailed off not finishing his sentence. It was his turn to blush as he tried to lower his head but Quistis followed his movements, taking his head in her hands, framing it. She didn't need Seifer to finish his sentence because she already knew what he was asking. She smiled, and it was a real genuine smile. 

"Do you love me Seifer?" she asked, looking him in the eye.

He didn't answer as the song played on.

_Oh…I've been down this road before_

_Where the passion turns into pain_

_And each time I saw love walk out the door_

_I swore I'd never get caught again…_

They had long since stopped dancing and stood still. The pianist kept playing his song, but being the least bit nosy. He smiled over at the couple, already knowing the answer. Anyone could see what they were asking each other by the look in their eyes.

"Hyne help me Quistis, yes I've loved you!" he said grabbing her and holding her close, afraid that if he let go of her she would leave him. "Even when I didn't know it, I loved you."

_But ain't it true…it takes what it takes_

_And sometimes…we get too smart too late_

_One more heart ache for me…another night misery_

They were standing still looking in each other's eyes, the window to their souls. Inside, Quistis jumped up and down when she heard those words come out of Seifer Almasy's mouth, but she tried very hard to keep herself under control. She couldn't help it and her grip on him tightened. She would laugh, and wouldn't cry but she beamed form ear to ear repeating his sweet words in her mind. _'I love you…'_

_Misery…misery_

_Tell me why does my heart make a fool out of me_

_Seems it's my destiny…_

_For love to cause me misery…_

            Seifer who was more afraid than he was happy broke away from her and grasped her shoulders tightly. "I cannot give you anything but pain Quistis. My past, my present, they are both filled with nothing but hurt and despair. What can I possibly give you in return?" 

_            Guess it's all meant to be for love to cause me misery…_

            "If you love me," Quistis spoke up, her newfound love giving her the courage she needed. "Then there is nothing more for you to give. But I do know something that I can give you," she said stepping back, holding his hands in hers. "I can give you hope. You say that your past and present are nothing but pain, but what of your future?" Quistis' heart thumped in her chest as she saw his eyes swell up with unshed tears. "I can be your future. Every time you look at me, you'll see hope that maybe one day your life will have something more than pain and hurt and even if you didn't know…your life has already become brighter."

            "Oh Quistis," Seifer said pulling her to him. 

            The music had stopped so long ago, but Quistis and Seifer were too caught up in each other to notice. "Instead of declaring your undying love for each other right now, and I know how hungry you must be, why don't we _all_ sit down and have a bite to eat?" the singer/pianist asked stepping down from the stage.

            "And who invited you?" Seifer asked suddenly returning back to his old self once again.

            "Hey I did this favor of you, so you mind as well share a little food with me!" she said softly smacking him on the back of his head. She smirked and walked behind the bar and her head disappeared into the back. She reappeared only a couple seconds later to find the two still standing in each other's arms. "Sorry honey, I know I didn't introduce myself," the singer said drawing her attention to Quistis. "The name's Jules."

            Quistis stepped out of Seifer's embrace and walked over to the bar. "Quistis Trepe. Nice to meet you."

            "And you darling. So, this bucket of bull shit finally found that special someone in you?" she asked laughing.

            "Jules, watch it yea?" he asked and they all laughed spending most of the night talking about Balamb Garden and their relationship together. Quistis finally mustered the courage to ask Jules how she knew Seifer and they both made sour faces. "We met at a bar when Jules was singing," Seifer said placing his arm on the back on Quistis' chair.

            "Big mistake, but me and Seifer have still been friends unlike all my other bitter breakups. I wish you both the best of luck; ya seem like you two are good for each other. Just got a couple words of advice for you Quistis, don't let this one go. He's a good guy deep down. And as for you Seifer," she said turning around on him. "Even though I've only known this girl for about a couple hours now, I'll still kick your ass if your hurt her because the same goes for you! Don't let her go! She's the best thing that happened to you and don't ask me how I know, anyone can tell."

            The rest of the night, they just stayed up talking to Jules and hearing how her singing career started and where she's been. It was interesting for Quistis to hear, even though she noticed Seifer almost falling asleep with boredom. They didn't talk about what happened with Ultimecia. Quistis didn't think they ever would, and maybe it was better that way. Maybe that part of their life was over, and destined to be over. Quistis smiled and reached for Seifer's hand, holding it and listening to Jules. He didn't know what it meant but he didn't pull away because he wanted this, and after all that had happened, he deserved someone that could make him happy.

A/N: Don't think this is the end! Oh no, are you kidding? I hope we haven't forgotten a certain someone? Yes…_him._ ***grins when she says HIM*** But anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. What can I say? I'm a hopeless romantic so I had to put some of that sappy crap in there. Hope you liked it though, I really had fun writing this one! I completely forgot what chapter I'm on, too bust thinking about Seifer…***sigh*** But that next chapter, which ever that is, will be up soon. Summer has its advantages! ~*R&R*~ Oh, and I don't own the song. It belongs to Pink! 


	7. Pillow Fights

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

            That night couldn't have gotten any better but somewhere along the way, it did. They didn't really do anything during the night but at about twelve in the morning, Quistis hit Seifer over the head with a pillow and scooted him over to make room for herself. At first, Seifer didn't know if she was sleepwalking or not but then when she curled up into a ball and snuggled closer to his chest, he really didn't care. He wrapped his arms around her and sleep had soon enough, taken over him as well. 

            Quistis woke up that morning with her legs entwined with Seifer's and she heard him softly snoring. She smiled and wondered if they would wake up like this every morning. She wiggled closer to him and kissed his nose. He groaned and grunted shaking his head like there was a fly on his nose. Quistis laughed and kissed him again. This time he opened his eyes to see a blonde beauty staring at him with blue eyes. "Good morning," she said.

            "Now it is," he replied and tightened his arms around her tiny waist.

            "Seifer?" she called and he raised his eyebrows. She giggled and tried to squirm out of his embrace. "Don't you want some breakfast? I don't know about you but I'm awfully hungry."

            "No," he whispered and placed his hot lips on hers. Quistis couldn't help but give in, so she sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, a knock on the door interrupted the happy couple. "Damn," he whispered. "Just ignore it," he said returning to her lips.

            "We can't just ignore it!" she said acting furious. She couldn't help but laugh. She leaned back laughing and then, just like that she was on the floor, which in turn made Seifer laugh. They were both holding their sides and almost to the point of crying. They slowly calmed down and then banging on the door got louder. "Maybe we should get it," Quistis said leaning against the nightstand.

            "I'll get it," he said getting up from bed and offering her a hand. She gladly took it because she didn't think that she would be able to do it by herself. Seifer padded across the carpet in his boxers and no top. Quistis was about to scold him when she noticed just how _fine_ he looked without a shirt on. "What do you want?" Seifer asked the attendant who was standing in front of the door with what looked like a piece of paper.

            Quistis couldn't help but giggle, but she didn't want to be heard so she covered her mouth. "Seifer stop being mean," she called pulling her hair back into a loose ponytail. 

            "Um, sorry, but I have a letter for a Miss Trepe. It came in the morning mail so I decided I should probably bring it up," the nervous attendant said shakily. Seifer made a face and rolled his eyes letting Quistis take over.

            "Don't mind him," she said taking the letter. "He's not a morning person. Thank you though for delivering it personally," she said slowly shutting the door. "Good bye." He nodded and walked off down the hall. "Why do you have to be so mean?" Quistis asked inspecting the letter. It didn't look like a letter from the Garden and there was no return address on it. She shrugged and tossed it on the coffee table. "So what would you like for breakfast?"

            Seifer came over to her and sat down on the couch looking at the menu room service and provided. "You should leave it down," he said unconsciously. He scanned the menu and pointed to what he wanted. 

            "What?" she asked not noticing what he pointed to at all. 

            "Your hair," he said closing his eyes and turning on the television. "Leave it down."

            "Oh," Quistis blushed and pulled the rubber band free of her hair. "So um, what did you want again?"

            "Don't you ever pay attention woman?" he asked showing her again what he wanted. 

            "What was that?!?" Quistis asked pretending to be outraged. She knew that he didn't mean it and just playing along with his act. For some reason his badass attitude just turned her on even more.

            "I said…" and Quistis grew wide-eyed. She couldn't believe he repeated it. She laughed and threw herself at him. Pillow in hand, she sat straddling him on the couch and began her torture with the pillow. She never did have many pillow fights but over the years she had grown very good at them. Especially when she had a girl's day out and her Selphie, Xu, Rinoa and even Fujin would all get together and watch a movie in someone's dorm. Somehow, the day always consisted of a pillow fight. 

            "Hey that's not fair!" Seifer called trying to grab the pillow from her. Feathers flew everywhere and their screaming at each other didn't help the fact that people had come out of their rooms to find out what was going on. One of them even thought that someone was being murdered. 

            A knock on the door, once again interrupted their fighting. Seifer had somehow turned got the pillow from Quistis and he was now straddling Quistis hitting her with it. They stopped and looked at each other. Seifer got off of her and walked to the door. "Hurry back sexy," she said teasingly and Seifer was going to kill whoever dared to knock on the door now. He looked and saw a very old woman standing there. 

She poked her head again Seifer's massive frame and saw Quistis sitting on the couch with her hair all about her and feathers all over the floor. "I'm sorry young man but we thought that…that something was happening in there."

            "That's okay," he said trying hard not to sound annoyed. He gave a grin and slammed the door shut.

            "Seifer that was rude of you! What did she want?" Quistis asked from the couch.

            "Oh nothing much," he replied and pounced on Quistis. She screamed and the old lady walked back over to her friend and the other people that had gathered out to see what was wrong.

            "It's nothing Edna dear. They were just having a little pillow fight," she replied and they all nodded returning to their rooms. They might have been old but they still knew what a 'pillow fight' meant.

*           *           *           *

            The day went by fast and Quistis had to admit that she had a good time. They had breakfast brought up to them and after that they went out on the streets of Deling. She couldn't remember the last time she walked along those busy sidewalks or those traffic-jammed streets. It must have been…when they came to murder Edea. Quistis shook, remembering what they we going to do. The past was not something she liked to think about much.

            Then they went back to that little club called the White Rose and watched Jules do an outstanding performance. Once they got back to the hotel Seifer flopped down onto his bed and threw his arm over his eyes. It was twelve o'clock and frankly, he was tired. The day had been long and being out on the sidewalks of Deling slightly reminded him of…what had happened. It took a lot to keep himself under control and when Quistis shook slightly in his arms he knew that she was probably thinking the same thing.

            "Tired already?" Quistis asked sitting down on the couch. The feathers were still on the floor.

            "Is that an invitation?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

            "Not yet," she said. "Aren't the maids supposed to clean this up?" Quistis asked picking up a small white feather from the coffee table. She noticed the letter that she never opened that lying neatly on the floor almost next to her feet. She picked it up and looked to Seifer. He was already asleep. She walked over to him and lightly kissed his head. Quistis turned on the lamp that stood on the nightstand. She opened the letter that was tucked neatly inside. It was from Leo. 

            Quistis let out a long sigh. _'I have to tell him. I owe that to him at least,'_ she thought. She walked over to the closet and grabbed her red coat that hung there next to Seifer's long gray one. She let out another little sigh and opened the door slowly so that it wouldn't creek as loud and then she left. Seifer heard the door shut even if Quistis didn't know it.

*           *           *           *

            Quistis didn't know if she should drive all the way down to the beach or just go to the park that Leo had mentioned in his letter. She wouldn't drive an hour to find that he wasn't there. If he wasn't at the park then that was his fault and she could admit to herself that at least she tried to tell him. So with her mind made up, she drove to the park.

            Surprisingly, she saw Leo sitting on a bench with what looked like a bottle of champagne as his company. _'Could her possibly that torn up about it?'_ Quistis asked herself while she carefully stepped out of the rental car. "Leo?"

            "Quistis! I knew that you'd come!" he said standing up and rushing to her. 

            "Have you been here ever since ten o'clock?" she asked. He nodded in response. "Why?"

            "Because I knew you'd come!" he said. "Even if I had to wait for three hours to see your beautiful face I would! You don't know it now, but if you came to see me you must love me too!" Leo exclaimed taking her hands in his. 

            Quistis was becoming rather scared that Leo was maybe just a little bit too obsessed. The Trepies at the Garden never bothered her much because they didn't have enough courage to even talk to her let alone get a little rough. "Leo I have to tell you something. I don't love you that way, I barely even know you for Hyne's sake! I'm in love with someone else. It's Seifer."

            "No," Leo mumbled. "You can't possibly love him! You're choosing him over me?!?" he asked. Quistis was becoming rather afraid as he inched closer to her. she nodded and took a step back only for Leo's arm to encircle her waist. "I'll show you," he said crashing his lips onto of hers. Quistis was astonished and didn't move. But once things began to register in her mind, her placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away. They didn't notice the pair of green eyes that watched them and then stalked off into the night with his trench coat blowing behind him. 

A/N: O_o! Who was that? Oh no Quisty better watch out! How was this chapter? Pretty good? I like it myself actually. ~*R&R*~ and tell me what ya think! The next part is the last chapter and end of the story! ***sob* **


	8. I Only Want You

Fool in Love

By: Goddess001

A/N: Before I begin with the last and final chapter of the story, I just wanted to say thank for all of you who reviewed my story and I must admit that when I read those reviews I had a big smile on my face. I know my story isn't half as good as some of the other ones out there, but I'm actually very proud with this one. If you wanted, you could also read my stories 'Love in the Night' and 'Can't Complain', which is my fave. Well thanx a bunch for reading this and I hope that it's good!

            Quistis had stepped out of the car and slammed the door shut. She was so exhausted she wasn't sure if she could make it to her room. She kept remembering that kiss that Leo gave her and how wrong it felt. She tried to push away but he wouldn't let her go. When he finally released her, she slapped him across the face and jumped into her car. Even as she sped away, she didn't care if she had hurt his feelings because he had no right in kissing her the way that he did.

            As Quistis entered the elevator, she was still thinking about her experience in the park. She had forgotten that Leo had her book and that happened to be her favorite one. So, she turned around and drove back to get it. He was still sitting there on that same bench. Some part of her couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She sat down next to Leo and politely asked for her book. In the end, he gave it to her and he even apologized. Quistis nodded and walked to her car, sure that she would never be seeing him again. 

            Quistis dragged herself over to the door of her room and slipped the key in. She turned the knob and entered the room only to be met by darkness. She looked around and was about to grab for the light switch, when she saw Seifer's figure being outlined by the light from the television. _'I guess he's awake now…'_ she thought, throwing her coat in the closet not bothering to hang it up.

            She stopped when she noticed his gray trench coat sitting sloppily on the bed. She shook that nervous feeling in her gut away, and turned to the couch. "Seifer?"

            He didn't answer her. She was sure that something was wrong so she took a step closer. "Stop," he ordered.

            Quistis did as she was told. She cleared her throat and put her hands behind her back. "Is everything all right?" 

            He didn't move. He just stared at the television screen. "I followed you Quistis," he finally managed out. She let out a sigh and covered her face with her hands. Seifer didn't look at her or anything. "You didn't think I knew that you were going to see that guy Leo."

            "Seifer –"

            "I'm not finished yet!" he yelled causing Quistis to jump. Tears had already formed in her eyes but she wasn't about to let Seifer have that satisfaction of seeing her cry. "I watched you kiss him," he said bluntly. Quistis did let her tears fall then. Was this really going to be the end of their two-day relationship? "You didn't even pull away."

            "Then you must not have been watching closely Seifer. I did pull away! And do you know why I did?!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. He turned his face to her. "Because I do love you!!" 

            Seifer laughed then. What was so funny about this situation? "You don't love me. You never did. You loved the thought of someone loving you, that's all."

            "That's not true!" she yelled. 

            "Keep your voice down," he said in the same level tone he had been using.

            "I will not!" she screamed, her fists turning into little balls filled with anger. They had been so busy fighting amongst each other that they didn't notice the thunder suddenly rumbling outside, and the quick flashes of lightning. It was going to rain. The pelts of water could be heard hitting against the window. Each one that fell, Quistis was sure was tearing into her heart. Seifer could have said the same thing.

            "I'm leaving," he said pushing himself off of the couch.

            "No! I think that we need to sit here and talk about this," Quistis said. He quickly sat back down on the couch, really in no rush to leave, and looked at the screen. He would have rather stared at the blank, snowy screen of the television then have to look her in the eyes. That's what got him here in the first place. Her damn eyes. They were always filled with such hope, maybe he wanted a little piece of that hope.

            "This was a mistake," he said softly. Quistis couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was giving up.

            "That's the way you feel?" she asked angrier than ever. She could see him nodding. "Fine! I'll be gone!" she called and stormed to the closet to grab her coat. She didn't care anymore. If Seifer could give up so easily and not care, then so could she. Quistis jabbed her arms in the sleeves and opened the door. "Good-bye," she whispered and slammed the door. Seifer heard her soft voice as she said those words and he almost wanted to cry.

            _Que se arruinen los canales de noticias_

_            Con lo mucho que odio la television_

_            Que se vuelvan anticuadas las sonrisas_

_            Y se extingan todas las puestas del sol_

Seifer sat there in the dark. He got up and turned off the television screen, darkness completely covering him. he walked over to the window and stared outside. He watched as people in the streets coward under their umbrellas, and how men running with their newspapers above their heads, quickly ran for the shelter of a building. _'Quistis…'_

_            Que se supriman las doctrinas y deberes_

_            Que se terminen las peliculas de accion_

_            Que se destruyan en el mundo los placers_

_            Y que se escriba hoy una ultima cancion_

            Quistis ran in towards in her car the pelting rain. It was hitting her on the head as she pulled her jacket tightly around her. She came up to it and jammed the key in the lock. She was about to turn it when she heard voices coming from the side of her. she looked to the sidewalk and saw an older couple holding onto each other for warmth and coverage from the rain. 

            "Where do you want to go now?" the man asked.

            "How about back to our hotel?" the woman answered. Her husband laughed. 

            "Okay," he replied softly.

            _Pero que me quedes tu y me quede tu abrazo_

_            Y el beso que inventas cada dia_

_            Y que me quede aqui despues del ocaso_

_            Para siempre tu melancolia_

            As Quistis watched the couple turn around and head back to their hotel, she noticed that maybe they too had their disagreements but she was pretty damn sure that they didn't give up on each other that easily. She pulled the key out of the car door and quickly walked back over to the hotel. 

            Seifer, who was still looking out of the window, saw the very same couple as Quistis did walking into the hotel hand in hand. He shook his head. _'I was so stupid,'_ he thought to his self. He grabbed his coat off of the bed and quickly put it on. _'I'm so sorry Quisty...I really am…'_ he silently told her in his mind. He reached for the doorknob and pulled it open. He saw Quistis standing there, head to foot covered in rain. He hair was plastered to her head and she was shivering slightly. 

             _Porque yo si que dependo de ti_

_            Y si me quedas tu_

_            Me queda la vida_

Seifer looked at her and a small smile threatened to show at the corners of his lips. "What made you come back?"

            Quistis looked at him and framed his face with her hands. "What can I say? I'm a fool in love."

            Seifer grabbed her and pulled her to him. he opened his trench coat and wrapped her in it too not caring if her wet body soaked his. He was just glad to have Quistis in his arms again. "I'm sorry," he whispered into her hair. "I'm so sorry."

            _Que desaparezcan todos los vecinos_

_            Y se coman las sobras de mi inocencia_

_            Que se vayan uno a uno los amigos_

_            Y acribillen mi pedazo de conciencia_

Seifer laughed and pulled away a little to look Quistis in the eye. "I was getting ready to do that sappy crap."

            "What do you mean?" she asked. It was almost like they hadn't even fought. They wouldn't forget the fight that they had and they probably never would, but right then and there they were just ready to forgive and forget.

            "Like in the movies. Chasing down the damsel in the pouring rain to tell her I love her."

            "Well? Do I get that or not?" Quistis asked raising a blonde eyebrow at him.

            "Don't push your luck." They laughed together and walked into the room.

            _Que se consuman las palabras en los labios_

_            Que contaminen todo el agua del planeta_

_            O que renuncien los filantropos y sabios_

_            Y que se muera hoy hasta el ultimo poeta_

            They entered the room and Seifer took off his coat. "You should change," he said reaching Quistis' shoulders and peeling the coat off of her. He walked into the bathroom and hung it up in the bathtub, letting in dry in there. Quistis walked over to her dresser and pulled out a shirt and a pair of pants. 

            After she had changed, she joined Seifer his bed and curled up next to him. It was probably two in the morning and they really needed some sleep. She kissed him softly and turned out the light. Even though he wanted more than that, he kept himself in check and pulled her into his embrace. 

            _Pero que me quedes tu y me quede tu abrazo_

_            Y el beso que inventas cada dia_

_            Y que me quede aqui despues del ocaso_

_            Para siempre tu melancolia_

_            Porque yo si que dependo de ti_

            In the middle of the night, or rather morning, Quistis woke up feeling Seifer tenderly kissing her neck and shoulders. She smiled and leaned back into him. "You were my angel Quistis," he whispered, not really knowing that she was wake just yet. "That lifted me to my feet, when my wings had trouble remembering how to fly."

            She was shocked at how strange that sounded coming from his mouth. She turned over and faced him. He turned a bright crimson and Quistis touched the side of his face. "I needed to hear that," she whispered, fascinated that she was able to make Seifer turn a bright red from his blush.

            "Quistis, about what happened –"

            "I forgive you," she said kissing his cheek slowly making her way to his lips.

            "I needed to hear that," he replied and took her in his arms.

            She squealed and punched his arms playfully. "Do you think we should head up to Garden?"

            "What for? We still have another week and a half of vacation," Seifer said grinning wolfishly.

            "Oh really?" she asked. He nodded and grabbed for her. "Ah! Seifer!" she screamed as he began tickling her. 

            _Y si me quedas tu_

_            Me queda la vida_

***~The End~***

A/N: So what did ya think? Good ending? Well, sorry about the song. I know a little bit of Spanish but I didn't want to translate it because if I did it wrong, then it would kind of ruin the whole thing. Hope you can forgive me! Tee hee! Anyway tell me what you think and I just wanna thank all of you who reviewed my story. THANX!


End file.
